Usuario:Alansanchez412
670px 250px Archivo:Bocadillo.png Hola amigo. Bienveindo a mi página de usuario! Hoy es , de de y la Hora Universal acá en argentina son las : : 2 de julio de 2013 |nacionalidad = Argentina |nacimiento = 26 de Abril de 1998 |edad = 18 años |verdadero nombre = Alan Nahuel Sanchez |ocupación = jugar a la play, hacer ediciones y descargar juegos |estilo de vida = Muchas cosas |música preferida = De todo un poco |amigos = Varios |gta favoritos = |juegos favoritos = Saga Grand Theft Auto, Gran Turismo, Need For Speed, Burnout, Saints Row y muchos |favorito = Todos |notas = Lo que mas me gusta usar es el Kuruma blindado y el Rhino para acabar las misiones y los golpes de una }} Hola mi nombre es Alan Nahuel Sanchez, Me encanta jugar a los juegos de carreras como GTA, Gran Turismo, need for speed etc: más. descargo juegos y todo. Historia En años pasados desde que tengo 4 años jugaba nada más a los juegos de family game como Mario bros, tetris, Yie Ar Kung fu, y hasta jugaba también el Ice Climber. y al Gyrodine. luego desde a los 6 años jugaba al Sega Genesis que ahí yo jugaba al Turbo Outrun. me daba bronca que siempre perdía en el momento donde voy a Atlanta osea en el nivel 8, jugaba Volfied, jugaba Sonic, al Talespin, al otro tetris, y muchos. luego de los 8 años jugaba a la ps1 y tenía el Gran Turismo 1, (no sabía cómo hacer las licencias de Starting and Stopping) al GTA 2, al Vanishing Point, al All Star Racing 2, y muchos. luego de los 11 tengo la play 2 y de ahí se como hacer en el Gran Turismo 4 ya que luego veía que dice Acceleration and Braking y se trataba donde tenés que detener en la bandera a cuadros luego tenia Juiced 2, 187 Ride or Die, tenía los GTA de ps2 (excepto el III) luego a inicios de 2012 me empecé a jugar mi favorito juego de Facebook llamado Car Town en el cual tenías que customizar coches con rendimiento y gráficos conocidos como skins templates, tenía un gameshow que es como un concurso donde tenía la ruleta, Drop Gear ese donde tenés que hacer que el engranaje caiga abajo para ganar el premio, El Road Signs que es casi como el juego de la memoria, tenía aventuras que esos se tiene que pasar al stage 200. Venía con safari, artica, Top Gear, Brasil (esta cuando iba al stage 157 se cayó el internet hasta 7 de mayo) Golden Aventure, Japón, Indy, Italia, Ruta 66, Rápidos y furiosos, uno es de Dom, uno es de Hobbs y otro el de Shaw, Racing Rivals y la de Halloween. Tambíen hay una variante de car town que se llamaba Car Town EX que es la versión japonesa del Car Town normal. Hacía trabajos premiun antenna ball porque ese da más monedas. Luego de que me ocurrió en la de brasil, estuve sin internet, y luego me la pasé jugando play 2 completando todo. primero quería jugar al gran turismo 4 y no me anda, me sale por favor inserte un disco de formato playstation o playstation 2 y luego cuando intento limpiar el disco. se me rompió. entonces jugué al need for speed hot pursuit 2 y luego terminé todas las carreras del championship y ultimate racer y todos los coches, después empecé a jugar un poco a el enthusia professional racing ganando algunas carreras, luego al 187 Ride or Die completando el 100% de las carreras en primero, luego al Gran Turismo 3 ganando 100 veces el Sunday Cup con el Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX AE86 para ganar 100,000 y luego el cd y el papel de la caratula del gran turismo 4 tiré la basura y pero lo malo es mas difícil superar la licencia S y algunas carreras son dificiles de llegar primero, luego jugué al fast and furious tokyo drift venciendo a todos los rivales inclusivamente a D.K y al de Dstars, luego al Need For Speed Undercover completando todos los desafíos, y las carreras del modo Career. luego cuando quise jugar Need For Speed Most Wanted Black edition que venía con los trucos especiales pero no anda, no sale los coches, a menos que salga el Lexus IS300 al poner, no empieza la carrera, y ni tampoco cuando pongo carrera, entonces me puse a jugar al Auto Modellista, ganando todas las carreras, teniendo todos los coches y todas las piezas, luego el Midnight Club 3 DUB Edition, estaba muy difícil las carreras, luego juego al Test Drive Eve of Destruction pero bué cuando intento correr una carrera, carga muy lento y demora 30 minutos o más y eso es muy molesto, luego se me ha roto pero de mucho, luego jugué al sega rally 2006 pero estaba difícil de llegar primero. entonces puse el need for speed carbon asi si puedo ganarle a darius y por fin si le pude ganarle y pero estaba mucho mas difícil de llegar el primero en los 2 últimos desafíos que son de oro y eran el de la zona de radar oro y circuito oro. luego empecé a jugar al GTA San Andreas, y por fin completaba la difícil misión que se llama Life's a Beach sin perder, y hasta ahí, completé todas las misiones y también hecho las misiones de taxi, bombero, vigilante y de chulo y obviamente los completé con los trucos activados, luego jugué al liberty city stories completando todas las misiones y por fin conseguí el Bickle'76 en las misiones de taxi ya que tanto no lo conocía ese vehiculo, luego jugué al GTA IV de ps2 del PTMG Edition version que viene con una caja de trampas y jugué haciendo maniobras y caídas de autos en la cima de la montaña de Mount Chillad, y hasta luego, mi madre por mi cumpleaños, me regaló el Hot Wheels Beat That y luego terminé todas las carreras en primero. luego empecé a jugar al Driv3r que es el primera vez que he jugado un juego de la Saga Driver y terminaba las misiones sin los trucos pero estaba mas difícil la misión la persecución donde Calita va en un Alpine, y tanner lo tendrá que detenerlo pero siempre lo pierdo de vista, y como me aburri de eso, empecé a hacer destrucciones en el Dar un paseo inclusivamente el glitch mas divertido donde hay que ir en las vías, y luego el tranvía al chocar, sales volando y volando. y luego cuando me puse el GTA Vice City, recuerdo que mi padre escribió en un papel del diccionario Rantinfantes 2, diciendo que el internet iba a venir el 7 de mayo del 2013. luego completé todas las misiones antes de que venga la internet. Luego de eso me ponía a jugar de nuevo Car Town con la Indy Aventure pero no llegué al stage 200 por la culpa del p*to internet que llegó después de que empezara la aventura de indy y no podía pasar la de Golden Aventure y la de japón. además en Car Town EX venía con torneos donde venía una multiplicación en donde si le das click en el coso verde justo antes de que el semáforo se ponga en verde, hace y le tenés que darle click al coso verde cuando la aguja llegué a la parte verde para dar bonificaciones. Hay leaderboards que existe que son Most Money Earned, Most Bonus Shifts, Cumulative Race Score y Most Races Won, en Most Money Earned tenés que hacer trabajos hasta ganar la cantidad de dinero para ganar el premio mayor osea la caja misteriosa de diamante donde te dan autos que nunca tuviste y son de inventario limitado. Most Bonus Shifts hay que tener la mayor cantidad de bonificaciones en cambios, Cumulative Race Score es donde hay que tener la mayor cantidad de puntos cumulativos y en Most Races Won, tenés que ganar y ganar la determinada cantidad de carreras que hay. Venía con carreras así de NASCAR y de Indy, donde ahí construís un coche de NASCAR o de Indy usando puntos azules o pidiendo amigos y cuando corrés la carrera, tenés que mantener presionado los cosos esos de verde que mueven depende de la dificultad de la carrera y el caso que ganes todas las carreras de Indy, te ganás un camión del patrocinador del piloto (Yo los ganaba con Cheat Engine así como hacía con el de NASCAR) en un día de Septiembre de 2013, ponía esos p**s torneos de m**rda que sin querer usé cheat engine y me banearon del Car town apareciendo un cartel de dificultades técnicas. le comento que eso es un baneo en páginas de car town, y me responde que es sólo dificultades técnicas pero aun así llego a ser baneado del juego porque me creo otra cuenta de Facebook y entro al juego y anda bien pero lo hago con mi cuenta propia y estuve baneado. Luego con el contacto de Car Town ahí hice que ya me desbanearon del juego pero a pocos días antes de que ponga la aventura de halloween me quedaba sin internet pero luego empecé a jugar al Mafia II que tenía en PS3 y tenía Split Second y Dirt Showdown, luego al GTA: San Andreas y reiniciaba todo el juego porque se me quedaba colgado en la misión Madd Dogg y luego inicié todo el juego hasta superar todas las misiones, desde que hablo de PS3 por fin tengo un transformador y luego pusimos todo el internet y luego me registré a PSN usando alanNAHUELcarp porque soy de Club Atlético River Plate, después tenía que descargar juegos pero tienen precio y en los juegos Free-To-Play, no hay nada que sea de carreras (hasta 2015 me daba cuenta que el juego Defiance era de coches y es de Free-to-Play) . pero bué en las demos de ps3, en ese momento he descargado el Dirt Showdown, Split Second y Mafia II. en el dirt showdown si no tengo amigos, solo corro con el Robson Avenger. en el split second, estaba mas difícil llegar en primero y en el mafia ii hay solo esa misión y es difícil. pero en caso contrario si entro a la pagina oficial de Racenet del juego dirt showdown, creo que tendré mas coches. Hasta 30 de octubre daba cuenta de la aventura de Halloween en Car Town pero me daba cuenta que esa aventura no se puede compartir nafta a los amigos pero bué después de eso. A días de 2013 venía Who rules que viene de Camaro vs Mustang y Corvette vs Viper en el cual tiene que alcanzar los puntos para ganar el auto de oro y alcanzar la máxima gustativa de autos así se gana el trofeo de auto de oro, después de eso viene los Ghostbusters que se trata donde tenés que armar el coche negro ECTO-1 y luego hacer lo mismo como las carreras convencionales, sólo atrapar al fantasma y listo. cuando termines de capturar a los 3 fantasmas, armar el mismo que de la película y atrapar el fantasma. Después llega Ghostbusters 2 que hay viene más fantasmas y si atrapás un fantasma, agrega al inventario y luego al atrapar más fantasmas que vienen con unas cosas, ganas eso así como el muñeco de nieve gigante etc: A navidad conseguí el Gran Turismo 5 y ganaba carreras aunque pocas pero luego de días de Febrero de 2014 cuando activaba el código que venía en el juego, Obtendría autos hasta el Red Bull X2011 Prototype. como aburría un poco el Car Town, descargaba juegos así como el Driver 2, el Gran Turismo 1, El Test Drive 6 y el GTA 2. ahí en Gran Turismo 1 me la sé como hacer la licencia B-1 y B-2 ya que se trata de parar en la bandera a cuadros, En un día que jugaba al Test Drive 6, no tenía internet y luego cuando decidí reiniciar, se me sale una pantalla negra con letras blancas pero luego de eso nada, se reinicia dando considerado adiós a mi pc y bah tenia laptop, pero decidí jugar Gran Turismo 5 y luego a días de mayo jugaba un poco a Car Town y me daba cuenta que a ese día, eliminaron Car Town EX de facebook y ahí empiezo a descargar juegos de pc como Need For Speed Underground 2, GTA SA y volví a descargar Gran Turismo 1 en mi PC y en algunos juegos descargo mods. desde que ya como juego GT5, el 31 de mayo de 2014, los servicios online de GT5 finalizaron permanente. Luego jugaba a la pc a descargar juegos y luego desde unos días mi pc se hizo muy lenta con casi lleno el disco duro cuando descargaba un mod 2007 del GTA Vice City. y empecé a jugar a la PS3. buscaba un truco de como descargar juegos gratis en ps3. así que el truco era crear una cuenta brasileña y poner el PlayStation Plus para luego descargar unos juegos que son el Need For Speed Rivals, Grid 2 y el Saints Row: The Third. Otra cosa... para el truco que se supone que para volverlo a jugar con el progreso guardado sería crear de nuevo una cuenta brasileña y luego, poner el Playstation Plus, luego poner el juego y te sale un cartel, y luego ir a la Playstation Store e ir al mismo juego donde pone el cartel y luego descargar pero no de verdad si no cancelarla y el juego está para jugar. luego de varias cuentas que creo me sale el cartel de que se alcanzó el límite de cuentas asociada en este sistema. y luego después mucho de esos el truco ya se parchó y ya no pude volver a jugar a esos juegos. Luego de que ya 29 de agosto ya Car Town ya lo eliminaron de facebook y bue con eso juego a otra cosa que no sea car town. Luego de 19 de diciembre conseguí Gran Turismo 6 y solo jugaba a terminar eventos y luego de eso armo coches para ganar carreras y luego juego online y mucho más de lo que tengo que hacer. Lo que yo uso es el Tomahawk X Vision Gran Turismo para jugar online pero la mayoría me expulsan en salas. Luego 14 de marzo de 2015 conseguí GTA V y pasaba todas las misiones y las misiones de Extraños y Locos y luego empiezo a jugar GTA Online. Solo lo que hice en GTA Online es nada más matar jugadores, participar en misiones, entregar vehículos para Simeon Yetarian y hacer objetivos diarios. En un día descargaba Defiance y completaba todas las misiones. Desde Septiembre 2014 ya se me jodío mi pc lo cual quería subir los vinilos de Need For Speed Underground 1 a Mediafire usando el VirtualBox que es para pcs virtuales que eso consume mucho espacio y sin querer borraba los archivos de Windows y ahora ningún juego me andaba. pero luego de Noviembre 2015 los juegos volvían a andarse porque formateó con Windows 8.1 pero después descargue Windows 10 y empiezo a descargar más juegos hasta que en Agosto 2016, descargaba algo de True Crime New York City de un error y luego se descargan virus como Social2search, youndoo, trotux, hohosearch, Spacesoundpro cada vez que ya sea las 00:30 pero luego se descarga más virus como Kuaizip, UCBrowser win en 77, DBUpdater.exe, host de Wizzlabs, Wizzcaster, DPower, Sunnyday y Comoboss. Luego cuando buscaba sobre los juegos en PSN era lo mismo como hacía en brasil, solo que es rumania y luego empezaba a descargar Saints Row 2 pero luego días de julio 2016 descargaba el GTA: EFLC y me empezé a terminar las misiones de ambos GTA. Luego apenas cuando tuve GT6, juego playstation y luego pc. Otra cosa he conseguido la memoria de 1 TB sólo para hacer hack en los juegos que tengo pero lo malo cuando quise poner el Clown Van Speedo y otros coches ocultos, solo sale 1. En el día 20 de octubre de este año buscaba cómo meter playstation plus que para hacer eso es poner el mail y la contraseña, luego poner el nombre, ciudad etc con fakenamegenerator y que sea estadounidense la cuenta de paypal y poner la tarjeta de crédito, luego crear la cuenta de psn en Estados unidos y luego usar yopmail para confirmar el correo, luego rellenar pero en el código postal hay que poner el mismo de la cuenta paypal y luego dar a donde dice Wallet, luego dar a Accept and continue. (En ocasiones o mayormente sale Sorry, we can’t complete your purchase at this time Please return to the merchant. pero bué yo creaba como 3 y luego ir a la store, ir a Subscriptions y luego ir al plus de 14-Free trial y darle a Suscribe y con eso así puedo volver a jugar los juegos que antes los jugaba en cuenta de brazil pero por desgracia como descargaba GTA V y el Gran Turismo 6, no me alcanza para descargar todos los juegos que tenía antes porque mi Playstation 3 tiene 74GB como máximo de espacio libre. y el caso como tengo el GTA EFLC y el Gran Turismo 5 tenía 2GB nada más y el caso de borrarlos, tendría como 16 o 17 GB de espacio libre. Juegos que tengo en mi pc actualmente He aquí los juegos que tengo actualmente en mi pc con sus respectivos idiomas y hay juegos que descargo portable, otros en instalación y juegos para emuladores Portable *'Colin McRae Rally 04' (En) (Fr) (De) (It) (Es) El mejor juego de rally que he jugado *'Driv3r' (En) (Fr) (De) (It) (Es) No podía pasar la misión The Job *'GTA 2' (En) (De) (Es) Me mareaba con este juego *'GTA III (Real Mod) (En) (Fr) (De) (It) (Es) Con coches reales *'GTA San Andreas' (Con mods de GTA V) (En) (Es) no podía poner el Cleo Mod del Fastman92's Car Spawner porque cuando inicio el juego con eso, sale error *'GTA Vice City' (Con mods de GTA V) (En) (Fr) (De) (It) (Es) *'Hot Wheels Beat That' (En) andaba un poco lento y no podía ni llegar primero en la primera carrera de todas *'L.A Rush' (En) Me encanta ese juego, lo jugaba desde que tenía ps2 *'Juegos Clásicos' Tiene muchos juegos clásicos hasta también viene las versiones modificadas del Super Mario Bros de que yo tenía en el Sega vs Family en la PS1 *'Juiced 1' (Es) Es raro porque los coches de los rivales se descontrolan fácilmente haciendo ganar carreras *'Need For Speed Hot Pursuit 2' (Coches nuevos) (Es) Es bueno pero no podía pasar en oro la primera carrera *'Need For Speed III Hot Pursuit' (Coches nuevos) (En) Muy bueno pero solo se puede poner 51 coches y no más *'Need For Speed Most Wanted (2005)' (Con Mods) (En) Excelente juego pero lo malo es que en una carrera se me pone el cartel speed.exe dejó de funcionar. *'Need For Speed Underground 1' (Coches nuevos) (En) Es el mejor juego que hay *'Need For Speed Underground 2' (Coches nuevos y algunos mods) (Es) Otro de mis mejores juegos y además hay mujeres guapas *'Total Overdose A Gunslinger's Tales in Mexico' (En) Gran acción y duelista con los Loco Moves, El Mariachi y mucho estilo mexicano Instalados *'Driver Parallel Lines' (En) Es uno de los juegos que yo siempre quize tener para la PC *'IGCD Rally Raid' (En) Un juego hecho de rally raid *'Street Legal Racing Redline' (En) Uno de los grandes juegos de mecánicos. *'Test Drive Overdrive' (En) (Fr) (Es) Es bueno pero se me dificulta pasar la cuarta carrera en primero. *'Toybox Turbos' (En) Es un gran juego de cochecitos que yo lo jugaba en la Demo de PS3. * World Racing 2 (En) (Fr) (De) (It) (Es) El juego de coches que jugaba en la PS2. Emuladores *'Choro Q3' (PSX) (Jp) Sin duda me hace recordar al Car Town por el desempeño de coches *'Gran Turismo 1' (PSX) (En) El mejor juego simulador de coches buenazo *'Gran Turismo 2' (PSX) (En) Otro de mis mejores juegos simuladores de coches. *'Need For Speed II' (PSX) (En) (Fr) (De) (It) (Es) Lo jugaba cuando era pequeño así como 4 o 5 años en casa de amigo *'Option Tuning Car Spec-R' (PSX) (Jp) Es uno de los mejores juegos tuning que hay *'Runabout 2' (PSX) (En) Es un juego destructor de coches *'Over Drivin' IV' (PSX) (Jp) Es la versión japonesa del Need For Speed: High Stakes *'World's Scariest Police Chases' (PSX) (En) El mejor juego de policías que he jugado *'GTA Advance' (GBA) (En) (Fr) (De) (It) (Es) Se me quedó colgado en la misión Chulo Malo por que cuando escapo hacia el puente de Shoreside Vale no sale el mensaje de ¡Misión Superada! y al volver a Staunton Island, se reinicia la misión *'GT Advance Championship Racing' (GBA) (En) Es uno de los mejores pero no puedo pasar primero en la primera carrera profesional *'GT Advance 2 Rally Racing' (GBA) (En) Otro mejor juego de GT Advance sólo que esta vez es de rally *'GT Advance 3 Pro Concept Racing' (GBA) (En) El mejor GT Advance del mundo *'Choro Q Advance' (GBA) (Jp) Otro de mis mejores juegos de esta saga *'Tokyo Xtreme Racer Advance (GBA) (En) La versión GBA del Tokyo Xtreme Racer. *'Cruis'n World''' (N64) (En) Un juego que lo jugaba en las maquinitas en el Sacoa cuando tenía como 10, 11 o 12 años. Juegos de PS3 que tengo actualmente *'Gran Turismo 6' El mejor juego de Gran Turismo. con eso armo coches y más coches y hago carreras y juego online *'GTA V' Solo lo uso para jugar online y hacer travesuras *'Red Dead Redemption' Un mejor juego para cazar animales. *'Gran Turismo 5' Es uno de los mejores. antes no lo jugaba pero como hacia hack del dinero, hay si lo jugaba desde que los servicios online siguen finalizando Progreso en GTA Online *'Nivel': 159 *'Dinero': $3,080,472 *'Carreras ganadas': 27 *'Carreras perdidas': 17 *'Partidas a muerte ganadas': 4 *'Partidas a muerte perdidas': 7 *'Más progreso en GTA Online acá Cómo conocí a la wiki Lo conocí cuando apenas busco elementos de GTA y cosas así y luego ahí veo todo relacionado con la saga GTA y luego ahí miro todo lo que hay. Vehículos que tengo } |- !| Vehículo !| Imagen !| Notas |- ||Asea ||250px ||Mi Fiat Siena tuneado estilo Sticker Bomb |- ||Bati 801RR ||250px ||Mi mejor moto para dar caballitos |- ||Chino ||250px ||Es casi como un coche lowrider pero se parece ya que el Chino así sólo se puede hacerlo en Benny's Original Motor Works y sólo tengo PS3 y eso es sólo para PS4, PC y Xbox One pero lo malo solo tengo laptop de gobierno y es de 32bits |- ||Dubsta 6x6 ||250px ||Uno de mis mejores coches de 6 ruedas nunca existe |- ||Elegy RH8 ||250px ||Mi GT-R R35 mi favorito coche japonés del mundo |- ||Issi ||250px ||Mi Mini Cooper para relajarnos un rato |- ||Gauntlet ||250px ||Potente V8. un gran auto! |- ||Jester ||250px ||Otro de mis grandes coches que existe |- ||Kuruma ||250px ||Mi Lancer Evo tuneado para derrapar |- ||Kuruma (Blindado) ||250px ||Ese coche es el que uso más para las misiones de golpes y puede que sea necesario para el Golpe al Pacific Standard |- ||Massacro ||250px ||Mi Aston Martin tuneado para competir y derrapar en carreras |- ||Massacro (Carreras) ||250px ||Otro Aston Martin diseñado para competir y derrapar. |- ||Osiris ||250px ||Un gran Pagani Huayra donde tengo que alcanzar velocidad máxima. |- ||Panto ||250px ||Un Smart para conducir lo más tranquilo. |- ||Rebel ||250px ||Una camioneta diseñada de estilo buggy. |- ||Ruiner ||250px ||El mejor camaro de los 80 diseñado como dragster. |- ||Zentorno ||250px ||El Lamborghini Veneno para dar saltos únicos. |} Mis Frases favoritas Tareas Progreso que tenía en Car Town y en el EX *'Dinero máximo (Monedas doradas)': Tenía más 20,000,000 que me ganaba al hacer trabajos premiun antenna ball pero lo gastaba todo justo antes de que lo cerraran. En CT EX lo tenía más como un millón nose *'Coches que tengo' En ambos tengo muchos pero los más rápidos que tengo en ambos CT son en CT Normal tenía el Mclaren F1 GTR mientras que el CT EX tenía la Indycar *'Nivel Máximo' Alcanzaba el nivel 135 en CT pero en el EX creo que iba por 97 o 98 *'Puntos azules': Ganaba 100 en días cuando CT estuvo en mantenimiento, y otro por el aniversario del juego: En CT EX los ganaba en los torneos y uno de esos de apostar nosequé donde si gana dicho equipo así como Asia, Mazda etc: ganabas BP (Blue Points) Mi mayores progresos en juegos de PS2 *'GTA San Andreas': Pasaba todas las misiones, unas de repartidor, la de Desafío de armas, las misiones de paramédico, bombero, taxista, chulo, de ambulancia, el pizarrón y las carreras callejeras. me faltaban algunas misiones secundarias y los graffitis y coleccionables *'GTA Vice City': Como siempre pasaba todas las misiones, la de pizza, la lista de Sunshine Autos y las carreras de Hyman Memorial Stadium. *'GTA Liberty City Stories': Pasaba las misiones, hacía las misiones de Taxi y algunas carreras *'GTA Vice City Stories': Pasaba las misiones, Pasaba el desafío de armas y también pasaba las de paramédico y las de la moto de agua, me faltaban algunos globos rojos, las masacres y más cosas *'Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition': Terminaba todas las carreras pero me faltaban algunas carreras del club y los logos de Rockstar *'Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec': Terminaba casi todas las carreras pero algunas no pude pasar porque son difíciles de llegar primero y las licencias S no las pude pasar *'Gran Turismo 4': Igual a diferencia pasaba las licencias S pero hay eventos difíciles como Speedster Trophy, Alpine Cup y la Fórmula GT *'Test Drive Unlimited': Pasaba todas las carreras y las del Club *'Test Drive: Eve of Destruction':Me faltaba pasar la Baxter Big One pero dificulta mucho llegar primero *'Auto Modellista': Terminaba todas en primero pero me falta más elementos de garaje *'Toca Race Driver 3:'Llegaba las carreras (no todas en primero) hasta la fila no me acuerdo de qué y ganaba copas *'Burnout 2: Point of Impact': No podía llegar varias carreras en primero *'Burnout 3: Takedown': Pasaba todos los eventos de choque en Oro, Las series Compacto, Muscle, Coupé y Deportivo en Oro pero no podía pasar unos eventos especiales en Oro ni las de Súper. Tenía todas las Crash Headlines y los Signature Takedowns. *'Burnout Revenge': No podía pasar todas las carreras ni eventos de Choque en oro pero bué pasaba mucho y tenía el Rango de Élite *'Burnout Dominator': Pasaba varios eventos de tipos de coches pero no podía pasar en oro la de Súper en Maniac. *'Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit 2': Tenía todas las carreras de Championship y Ultimate Racer en primero y tenía todos los coches de policía y normales. *'Need For Speed Underground 2': Terminaba todas las carreras pero tenía el progreso al 98% y decía que no terminaba las carreras SUV y me olvidaba a hacer las Outrun. *'Need For Speed Carbon': Terminaba todas las carreras y vencía a los jefes y superando desafíos pero me quedaban 2 de oro pero es muy difícil llegar primero en ambas *'Need For Speed Pro Street': Con el truco UNLOCKALLTHINGS pasaba sólo la de los jefes sin completar el resto. *'Need For Speed Undercover': Llegaba todas las carreras en primero y todos los desafíos. *187 Ride or Die: Terminé todas las carreras *'Pimp My Ride: Street Racing': Todas las carreras las pasaba en primero pero las No damage y de velocidad son difíciles *'Enthusia Professional Racing': Pasaba varias carreras en primero y pasaba Driving Evolutions en C, B, A, y S pero algunas no pude pasar en nada ni de Career Bugs, Hacks y cosas raras lo que me puede suceder en GTA Online y en Otros juegos ZentornoBug.jpg|El Zentorno con interior diferente. Mi Firma Mis userboxes Categoría:Usuarios Argentinos